This invention relates to a child's riding toy commonly known as a tricycle which includes a frame with means to support a child and generally a large front wheel and a pair of spaced rear wheels. The toy is propelled by pedals mounted as opposed cranks on the axle of the front wheel. More recently, the configuration of the toys have changed so that now the framework is arranged relatively low to the ground but maintains the normal large front wheel with the pedals and a pair of spaced rear wheels, all supported by the frame.